fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ur-Ukar
Along with the Ur-Obun, the Ur-Ukar are one of the two races recognised as Children of the Ur. They hold a close relationship to the Anunnaki (specifically, the Kadani) whom they revere as gods. Displaced from the Obun homeworld after the War in the Heavens, they were placed on Kordeth. Ukari are tribalistic and clannish and have become physically accustomed to living underground and in the dark. Ukari are largely suppressed by humanity and either live as supplicants or mercenaries. Their natural ability to fight and work in the dark gives them a huge advantage over their human counterparts. In a long history of conflict, the Ur-Ukar have come to value the traits of the warrior. Their culture is naturalistic and honest, and they rely heavily on tradition. These qualities made them very popular in the media for a time. They are recognizable by their pale coloring and extensive body scarification. They share the black eyes of the Ur-Obun, as well as having a natural gift for Psi powers, though the two races are definitely not on friendly terms. The humans were not the first to exploit and suppress the Ur-Ukar, and traditionalist Ukari have not forgotten. Important Cultural and Historic Events. * Great Ukari heroes, who first cursed the race with their shadows, the ialtaTHE SINFUL STARS, Valukeydir: Shadows and Time by Rustin Quaide, page 334 *# Thollo the first Nadakira *# Invincible Shinris *# Shelkoro the Doomed *## Shelkoro made and named the crown the Valukeydir, the Crown of Seasons and Time. Shelkoro,realizing the error, cursed the Shadow, and his race, damning them, and then shattered the great Valukeydir, and the fires destroyed him, his Shadow, and clan Buddar and the land of Mada. For three years, the unholy fires burnt in that place, a barren spot still on the lush Obun world. Shelkoro set the Shadows free among the Children of Ur. And afterwards, the Sons of Rillos came to Mada, and gathered the fragments of the crown, to keep them from the lying gods of the Obun. They scattered the pieces on distant worlds, buried deep, a weapon beyond imagination. * Mythical Ukari citiesTHE SINFUL STARS, Valukeydir: Shadows and Time by Rustin Quaide, page 334 *# Many-towered Thasfala *# Lidwiant *# gleaming Tinoor’ar * Ukari great godsTHE SINFUL STARS, Valukeydir: Shadows and Time by Rustin Quaide, page 334 *# the Sons of Rillos, who place the Ur on Kordeth. *# One-Eyed Anikrunta, the God of Judgment, whose gouged eye he held above his head, seeing all things in the nine universes while the blood of retribution poured from the wounded socket. He has gigantic, obsidian legs, when the god appeared in physical form, leading hordes of howling, blood-crazed warriors. And his Shadow urged them ever on, to glory and war unending.THE SINFUL STARS, Valukeydir: Shadows and Time by Rustin Quaide, page 352 and 353 *# Teku Arama, goddess of time’s secrets. THE SINFUL STARS, Valukeydir: Shadows and Time by Rustin Quaide, page 353 References Category:Aliens